


Blow Me

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Caught in the Act, Deep Throating, Deep throat, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Humor, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Sam, Sleepy smut, Smut, Supernatural imagine, Swallowing, getting caught, imagine, sam winchester imagine, sam winchester imagines, sam winchester one shot, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, sam winchester x you - Freeform, supernatural imagines, supernatural x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 4 - Getting Caught & Deep ThroatingThe reader surprises Sam in one of the best ways possible.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 75





	Blow Me

Sam has been researching in the bunker library for almost half the day now. After promising to come to bed almost two hours ago, you are fed up with waiting for him. You could only get yourself off so many times before you are craving something only he could supply.

Marching your way to the common area, you’re fully intent on giving him a piece of your mind. Your resolve is tested though when you catch sight of him. Sam’s head is nestled on a stack of open books, his hair is disheveled, and you’re fairly certain you can spot the tiniest puddle of drool on the current page he is meant to be reading. 

Not wanting to disturb him, you internally squeal at his adorableness. In the midst of contemplating whether or not to leave him here, you notice him shift in his seat several times. He must be dreaming because he lets out a low moan followed by your name. His hand falls to his lap where his member has begun to tent his sweatpants. Now grinning ear to ear, you are definitely going to use the situation to your advantage. 

Sam always loves waking up to your “surprises.” Carefully lowering under the table, you situate yourself in front of his lap. Pulling at his waistband, you take out his hard member. Swirling your index finger around the tip, you collect his precum, using it to help your hand pump smoothly along his length. Losing your last bit of self-control, you take a few tentative licks. When Sam doesn’t stir from his slumber, you become bolder; swiping your tongue from the base of his cock to the head. He twitches in your hand and his hips jerk upward, seeking out your mouth. 

Having had enough with teasing him, you take as much of his impressive cock in your mouth as you can; pumping the rest in your fist. Sam’s hand threads through your hair unconsciously as he begins to wake. 

“(Y/N)?” He questions sleepily, leaning back to make sure he isn’t still dreaming, “Ahhh!” When you suck on the head of his cock, there’s no doubt he’s awake now. 

“Hi, sleepyhead," You chuckle after pulling away from his cock with an audible pop. 

“I never get tired of waking up to this but don’t you think it would be better in our room?”

You pout at him before taking a little lick at him again. “I tried waiting but you were taking so long. I couldn’t help myself when I found you like this.” 

Sam’s chuckle at your response turns into a loud groan when you stuff his member into your mouth. Your nose brushes against his pubic bone as you relax your jaw to get all of him in your mouth. Your throat spasms around his girth and you force yourself not to gag. 

Pulling away to you catch your breath, you pump his cock in your hand, making sure to continue your obscene work. 

“Sammy!” Dean hollers as he enters the room, “Did you find what we were looking for yet?”

“Ah. Um? No.” Sam stutters, heaving out a breath as he tries to stop from cumming. It doesn’t work. Once his cock hits the back of your throat again, his load spills into your awaiting mouth. Although you swallow most of it, some dribbles out as you pull away. 

“You okay there, Sam?” 

Sam nods his head, answering too quickly and causing his brother eyebrows to raise. You jerk back in surprise when Dean steps closer toward Sam. Your head hits the table and you cringe, expecting the worse. 

“What was that?” Dean questions.

“Just my knee. I hit the table.” 

“Maybe if your legs weren’t so freakishly long...” 

“Blow me, Dean.” Sam throws his middle finger up as his brother walks toward the door. You let out a soft chuckle as you wipe the remnants Sam off your mouth. Their brotherly exchanges always make for good banter. 

“I think (Y/N)’s got you covered there.” Sam nearly choked on air at Dean’s witty remark, “Also, y’all are nasty.” 


End file.
